This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The American Gas Association (AGA) provides rules on the transfer of gasoline. Companies that obtain gasoline must follow a strict liquid custody transfer flow. The AGA has protocols to use based on metering type, e.g., differential or turbine based meter. AGA protocols dictate how companies pay taxes and how those companies are allowed to charge customers. The flow computer is very sophisticated because it has to be programmed to implement AGA rules.
Custody transfer happens when someone sells a form of energy, e.g., propane, butane, ethyl gas, gasoline. This sale is governed by the AGA. By law, companies must implement a flow computer. AGA rules include detailed protocol(s) for how to measure gas flow.
In many cases, consultants are needed to install, calibrate and operate systems. In some cases, one custody transfer meter may be implemented but multiple custody transfer-like meters may be needed so that customers are able to know how much they are paying.
Some challenges encountered by technicians in the field include not having AGA expertise and not having computer expertise to get the flow computers up and running. Many technicians don't have the capability to hook up laptops with complicated software and input the calculations required or the setup required to run an AGA calculation.
For present day systems, a computer, i.e., a laptop, is needed, a software package must be bought and loaded onto a computer, and a technician must go out into the field. While in the field, the technician must enter a large amount of data to make sure that the computer functions properly.